Cooler
by Writing-for-pepperwood
Summary: This is based off of the episode cooler that is airing Tuesday January 29th. Nick and Jess may or may not have their first kiss. Read to find out. There are NO spoilers because I am writer how I think the episode will play out. This story does contain the scenes from the promo videos!
1. Chapter 1, Cooler

**Hello, like a lot of New Girls viewers I am a huge Nick and Jess fan. I am dying waiting for the upcoming episode that Nick and Jess supposedly kiss so this story is what the episode is like in my head right now. I will have mentions of all of the promos but there are no spoilers because I am just writing what I think will happen. If what I write actually happens in the episode then thats awesome/really awkward. This is my first Nick and Jess fanfiction so I am sorry if I am a little out of character I tried my best. I DO NOT OWN NEW GIRL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (pfft I wish!)**

**Chapter 1 'Cooler'**

The loft was quiet that Friday morning. Nick sat on his bed staring at his walls, his head still drowning in sleep. He had worked the night shift and had gotten home early into the morning, dragging himself into bed just after 4 am and sleeping until lunchtime the current day. Jess was out teaching her class until 3 pm and Schmidt at work until 5 pm. Winston would have gotten home just hours ago from his late night/early morning radio show. To Nick that meant he could take his time and would still have peace and quiet for the next couple of hours. He closed his eyes and groaned then rolled out of bed. A pair of unwashed (as in 5 months unwashed) navy blue sweats and his favourite red sweater lay on his floor. He lazily put them on over his boxers and plain white t-shirt then left his room with his hood up over his head. He sneaked a look into Jess' room for a second longer then necessary then headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up.  
By the time Nick was in the kitchen it was well past lunchtime. He went into the fridge and stared at it for solid 3 minutes dazing off. Forgetting what he was doing he grabbed the milk container and took a sip straight out of it. Jess hated this, she always told him to use a glass but he would just make some snarky reply and carry on. Schmidt hated it too for that matter, almost more then Jess did, it wasn't as funny when he got mad at him though. Nick didn't exactly understand why, he just loved seeing Jess get mad at him, hearing her voice get high at the end of each word. Nick's phone suddenly started going off. He almost dropped the milk container as he struggled to close it and put it back into the fridge. He picked up his phone to see Jess on his call display 'Julius Pepperwood from Chicago' he answered in his zombie detectives accent.  
'Reporting his gal friday, Jessica Night for duty.' She answered.  
'Whats up Jess?'  
'So, one of my students wants some extra help so I am staying for an hour or so later. I should be home around the same time as Schmidt.' She replies enthusiastically.  
'Alright Jess have fun teaching things that can't be taut.' He says as he stretches.  
'Nick you can teach people how to write.'  
'Are you teaching Edgar?' He asked joking back to the man who they thought was out to kill Jess.  
'No, some lady, and i'm going to teach her how to write a better zombie novel then you.'  
'How dare you.'  
'I gotta go my class is waiting.' And she hung up.  
Nick put his phone down and sighed. Now that Jess was going to be extra late he didn't have much to do. On the bright side he would have even more time for peace and quiet.  
Usually on Fridays Jess would come home to Nick on the couch watching an old baseball game and after cleaning up would join him. They would talk about Nicks shift the night before and Jess' class. Then argue about useless things such as how "poetry isn't real poetry unless it rhymes. Its just ridiculous otherwise" from Nicks point of view. Jess would come back with a totally different topic and tell him that he "wouldn't make it that long if he kept not letting her help him and had a negative mind."  
Nick enjoyed their little spats. Some more then others, like the ones on the couch which always led to them laughing it off until Schmidt or Winston joined them. Other fights made him want to yell in her face, which he never held back from doing. One time it led to butt shaking and another letting out how he was Jess' "emotional fluffer". He noticed the passion between them, it was undeniable, anyone could see that there was something different about them. That there was something special there...  
Nick went into his room and stared into his mirror. His mouth formed into a turtle face and he crossed his arms. He felt weak and dull. 'You need a change Nick.' He mumbled to himself, eyeing the glass in front of him. He changed out of his sweatpants into a pair of jeans and put his boots on. He looked back into the mirror. Deciding that he was going to go out and do something "crazy" because he was Nick Miller. And Nick Miller was a guy who took chances, as of that minute. 'You go out there, and do some damage pal.' He pep talked himself. 'You, are going to do something awesome!' He yelled into the mirror feeling a sudden pump of adrenaline pump through him. 'Piercing, tattoo, but owe needles... No! Nick don't be a baby, you got this just go out there and get something done.' He told himself in his mind. He slapped each side of his face and stomped out of the apartment. 'Cause America!' He chanted once fist pumping the air. Something he did when he was nervous and excited, sometimes a even little but drunk.  
Winston slumped past the door to the kitchen to get some water and shook his head at his roommate. 'Not this again.' He mumbled to himself as he got the water and returned to his room for a couple more hours of sleep. He would have to deal with whatever Nick came home with later.

Jess arrived at home just after Schmidt, she put all her stuff into her room and carried her notebook and pencils out to the kitchen table.  
'Nick?' She yelled. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and still no sign of him. She crossed her arms over her teal sweater in confusion. Schmidt was in his room but Jess didn't want to bother him so just figured Nick had gone out. She sat herself at the table and starting writing her next lesson for Monday. Winston then made an appearance, in his red t-shirt and black jeans, 'morning Jess.'  
'Good after-noon Winston. Hey do you know where Nick is?'  
'I heard him doin' his whole chantin' thing earlier, so probably out doing god knows what.'  
'Oh great! Can't wait to see what kind of shenanigan he comes home with this time.' Jess replied sarcastically.  
Winston walked over to Jess and sat down at the head of the table cracking open a beer.  
'You just woke up and you're drinking beer?' Jess asked with a small smile.  
Winston shrugged and they both gave a small laugh as the loft door opened.  
'Friends, Im back!' Nick yelled running into the kitchen.  
Winston and Jess stared up at Nick.  
'Nick! Are you kidding me? A trench coat? Why didn't you just go get a tattoo of Smeagle on your face man?' Jess yelled at him annoyed.  
'Nick this is weird man.' Winston chimed in.  
'I feel good guys, I finally have confidence, I'm so powerful with this on.' He replied with a happy small laugh.  
'I mean nothing, dammit!' Schmidt walked out of his room with a sheet wrapped around his hips. Jess and Winston gave him confused looks and Nick kept the smile on his face. 'Ive been trying to get something going with myself for a full hour, its like a taffy pull on a hot summers day.'  
'Ew!' Jess yelled with her face disgusted  
'Oh man.' Winston muttered  
'You have the door open Schmidt!' Jess shouted.  
'Im over myself, I just don't do it for me anymore. I even bought myself a sexy pair of underpants to spice things up.'  
Nick cringed and moaned wishing he hadn't heard that  
'But nothing I just laid there.' Schmidt continued, 'you know what, thats it! Tonight I start having sex again. Now, are two going to join me?' He asked pointing at Winston and Nick.  
Winston choked on his beer 'Is that the way you wanted to say that?'  
'Not while i'm here please.' Jess mumbled over Winston.  
Nicks smile returned 'I am in Schmidty, I am in!'  
'We are gonna have sex tonight!' Schmidt half sang and started doing arm dances as he sat on the stool. Nick joined in and they both cheered 'Ya! Haha!' Overly loud and excited. Nick did a spin and clapped his hands together facing Jess.  
'Nick you are not getting laid wearing that.' She yelled at him standing up and gathering her things. She was bothered by how happy he was and she was confused why, she just wanted to get out.  
'I hate to agree with her, but come on Nick, you look like a pathetic, chubby version of Sherlock Holmes.' Schmidt chimed in.  
'Oh man guys I am so excited!' He ignored their insults and ran into his room. Jess left the kitchen holding her things and dialled a familiar number. 'Sam hey! Whats up for tonight.'  
'Hey Jess I actually have the late shift tonight, but how about I stop by later?'  
'Ya, just text me first, I might be out.'  
'Alright see ya.' He replied and hung up.  
Jess went into her room and sat on her bed deciding to call CeCe. "Hey Ce's! Whats up girlfriend, wanna go out tonight?'  
'Can't jess got another date tonight.'  
'Awe CeCe come on! Tell him you can't, we need this!'  
'Im sorry Jess we've had it planned for a while now! Maybe later I will stop bye okay? I gotta get ready Jess ill talk to you later babe.' And she was gone.  
Jess groaned and laid back on her bed. She walked out of her room and heard voices coming from the bathroom. Nick, Winston and Schmidt were all in there laughing and slightly dancing. Schmidt had changed into a purple shirt with a un-tied tie hanging around his neck and black pants. Nick had taken his layer of plaid off but continued to wear the trench coat. Their faces dropped a bit as she walked in.  
'Guess what, Sam has the late shift and CeCe is on a date with some Indian guy, so worlds best wing women reporting for duty.' She told them saluting jokingly.  
'Jess you cant come.' Nick told her rubbing the scruff on his face.  
'What?' She asked confused her smile dropping.  
'Look I actually want to get girls tonight.'  
Jess crosse her arms and gave him a confused glance.  
'You're my cooler.' He told her  
'What! All I do is help you get laid Nick! Im not your cooler!'  
'Its not you, its the way that you behave and the things that you say and the look on your face and it is you! It is you! You're the cooler!' He told her softly then was yelling by the end. 'Im sorry but you can't come with us tonight.'  
'I-I get it um I just I have um a lot of things I have to do.'  
'More important stuff you have to do.' Nick chimed in with a smile.  
'I have to clean out my closet and I have an ice cream maker to try out.' She said moving her glasses, trying to make up excuses.  
Nick agreed with her again 'thats better then going to a stupid club.' Nick told her softly.  
'Which is going to be awesome.' Schmidt said with a smile.  
Nick turned around and mouthed 'shut up' trying to wave him off.  
Jess slowly walked out of the bathroom with a frown on her face and Nick sadly watched her. He felt like a jerk, but he said what needed to be said. He swallowed almost feeling as if he was going to get choked up.  
Jess turned around looking back at him before leaving the bathroom.  
'Get out of here girl, you're missin nothin.' He lightly told her with a sad smile.  
Jess turned and left the bathroom back to her room.  
Nick went back to Schmidt who was dancing and Winston with an unamused face. Nick joined in with Schmidt and they both had cheery smiles. 'Its gonna get so crazy.' Nick sang.  
'Come on Winny get into it.' Schmidt told Winston.  
'Get crunked with us bro.' Nick told him. Winston cracked and joined in on the dancing in the bathroom.

Jess sat on her bed, she heard Schmidt say something about 'going to wait for the cab.' And 'be down and ready in 5 minutes.'  
Winston passed her room and then came back. He leant on the doorway and looked at her. 'Hey Winston.' She said mopping.  
'Jess you don't want to go out with us, you know whats going to happen anyway. Schmidt is going to sleep with a girl to make CeCe jealous and Nick isn't going to sleep with anyone. You're really not missin anythin.'  
'I know, its just, I don't know. I wanna be like you guys! I wanna be a bro! But now i'm just your guys' cooler!'  
'No, I don't think you understand. You're Nicks cooler. And only Nicks.'  
'I don't mean to be, its not like I'm trying to not get him laid...'  
'Some things just happen for a reason Jess, maybe this is one of those things.' And with that Winston left.  
'Wait what? Winston!' Jess yelled after him but he left without another word. Jess stood out in the hallway looking at the door.  
'Alright so, I guess I will see you later Jess.' Nick said coming up from behind her.  
'Nick I don't mean to be your cooler!'  
'I know Jess, its ok, but I need this tonight, okay?'  
'I know, I get its just.'  
'Just what?' He asked looking at her with his brown eyes.  
'Good luck tonight.' She said with a small smile.  
'Thank you Jessica.'  
'Get some v, bro.'  
'Ew Jess.' He said laughing. And then he was out the door. Jess looked at the closed door until she huffed and stomped back into her room. What was she supposed to do now?

**Hey guys, so I used 2 of the promo videos in there, the next chapter will be way more interesting and have much more dialogue... Maybe even Nick and Jess' kiss? REVIEW if you want more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2, Stripper True American

**This chapter was complicated because I had to make up a lot of it but use what I know from the episode. I tried my best; I know that some of the ideas were weird. The True American was especially hard because I don't understand the rules, I did do some research though and used some lines from a scene in season 1. Again I DO NOT OWN NEW GIRL or any of the characters! Please review!**

Chapter 2, Stripper True American (part 1)

Jess dug through her closet, half of her clothes strewn all over her bed. She had gotten lonely and found a melon and drew Nicks face on it then went and grabbed a pair of his jeans and his favourite red sweater. A beer was placed in his left "hand". Jess knew Nick would be unimpressed with this but did not care.  
She had started out cleaning (as she told Nick she would) but then got bored of digging through her clothes and started to make up a costume. She had blue tights with pink leg warmers and a huge pink skirt that looked like a part to a Halloween costume. Her shirt was striped red and white and over everything she had a happy face apron on. Her hair was down in curls but she wore a bandana across her forehead.

Now that she had spent over an hour picking her outfit for her "relaxed night" she was feeling a bit hungry, so made herself some tea and a sandwich. Jess decided to build a fort out of the furniture, to make watching her next show more fun. Under one of the chairs she found a ping pong racket. 'Odd.' She thought. Her phone suddenly rang, she looked down to see Sam's name. 'Hey Sam, what's up?'  
'Hey Jess I am off at 12, see you at your place then?'  
'Yes sounds good, see you then.' She replied then hung up.

The three boys walked into Nicks bar. They had already been to the club Schmidt had suggested and were not very lucky.  
'This is just embarrassing, what do three guys have to do to get laid around here?' Schmidt yelled angrily as they took a seat at the bar.  
'The worst part is going home alone after not letting Jess come.' Nick told them. 'Why don't we just head back to the loft now, I don't really feel like staying here all night.'  
'Wait, bro look.' Schmidt said nodding his head over to two gorgeous ladies at the other end of the bar. 'Let's move boys, the pack has seeked its prey.'  
'That's a jar, remind me about that later.' Nick told him.  
'Come on man.' Winston joined in unimpressed.  
Schmidt ignored them and made his way over to his "prey". 'Hello, can I ugh, buy you two ladies a drink.'  
'You. Couch.' The dirty blonde haired one said pointing at Nick. His mouth fell open and almost ran after her to the couch she had picked, Schmidt followed them, unimpressed. 'Hi, I'm Winston, how's a going?' Winston asked the girl left sitting at the bar, she had beautiful dark skin and black hair. She gave him a small look and shook his hand then replied 'A going away from here.' And she walked away to another bar seat leaving Winston dumbfounded.

Nick sat closely next to the attractive women; he was confused by what was going on.  
'Nice coat you got there.' She said with a small laugh.  
'Well I just actually wear it because it gives me confidence.'  
'That's kind of sad.' She replied in a high voice.  
'You know what's really sad,' Schmidt interrupted, 'is that he stole the jacket.'  
'It's not technically stealing.'  
'He's still reeling from being dumped; he's attached to it, like a little bitch blanky.' Schmidt said mocking Nick.  
'It's not a blanky dood!' Nick replied annoyed.  
'It's like a blanky. The only reason I'm out tonight is to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.' Schmidt told the women making motions of hanging himself.  
'Shut up Schmidt.' Nick mopped embarrassed.  
'I mean I could take care of you.' The women told him, positioning herself towards him even more.  
Schmidt's face dropped into shock. 'You can what?'  
She ignored him. 'I love sad guys and you seem sadder than most.'  
'I think you're plan sounds okay.' Nick said nodding.  
'When you go home at night do you look in the mirror and just think "I am the worst."'  
Nick considered it and nodded his head slowly. 'Actually yes I do.'  
'Ya?'  
'Ya, a lot of the time.'  
Schmidt continued to watch with his mouth wide open.  
'Do you hate yourself?' She asked eyeing him.  
'I definitely don't like myself. It's right on the line of hate.'  
She gave him a look and bit her lip.  
'What the hell is this?' Schmidt asked, more to himself.  
'I'm Nick. Would you like to come back to my place tonight?' He asked her feeling confident.  
'Holly and I think that sounds good.' She replied rubbing her fingers up and down his arm.  
Schmidt's eyes just about fell out of his head.  
'Let me grab my friend Daisy and we can get out of here.'  
Nick turned to Schmidt as she walked away. 'Nick what the hell is this! Did we walk into some portal, did you set this up? You're from the future aren't you? I can't believe you never told us.'  
'Schmidt something magical is happening.'  
Winston walked up to them. 'Guys so we should get out of here.'  
'We are, and I got a girl! A girl who is sexual attracted to me!'  
'What now.' Winston replied.  
'She is turned on by sadness Winston! Ha! I've hit the jackpot man!'  
'You see the problem is the girl she is with right now,' Winston motioned to them, 'her friend may have shot me down.'  
'Oh Winny, well done my man.' Schmidt replied.  
'I don't see you doing much better. And Holly just said that the girl you shot down is named Daisy.' Nick told them.  
The two women walked up to them. 'We brought a car, so you guys just show us the way.'

Now that Jess had watched a movie, created an outfit and built a fort out of furniture, she did not have much else to do. As she sat and waited for something to come to mind she realized she had to go to the washroom. Jess walked down the hall and to the stall. After she was done she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She stared up at her reflection then jumped as there was a loud 'pop'. She screamed as water started to spray from the pipe under the sink. 'NICK!' She screamed. Knowing he was the only one who could fix his set up. 'This is not good, not good!'

'So welcome to our home.' Nick said opening the door all the way, the five of them walked into the living room to find a fort made out of the furniture. "Jess..." Nick thought with an amused look on his face.  
'Can I offer you ladies a beer?' Schmidt asked them, Holly and Daisy.  
'Whoa, you guys have quit the stash of booze huh?' Holly asked.  
'Well you see we play this game called True American sometimes, always gotta be prepared.' Winston replied.  
'So where's your room.' Holly asked nick putting her hand on his chest.  
'It's right over there. Would you like to see it?' Nick asked trying to be calm.  
'NICK!' A familiar voice came from the bathroom.  
'Jess...' Nick said through his teeth.  
Nick ran down to the bathroom to see Jess with water all over the floor and in some crazy outfit.  
'Jess! What are you doing?' He yelled running for his "pipe stick".  
'I was washing my hands like a normal person Nick.'  
Nick opened up a small whole beside the sink and stuck the sharp end of the stick in. The water stopped and he looked up at Jess and slightly rolled his eyes. They both put towels on the floor to soak up the water and left the bathroom.

'Jess this loft has old pipes I've told you a million times but you never listen during pipe talk.' He told her walking with his stick over his shoulder.  
'Well pipe talks boring.' Jess answered him taking the bandana off her head.  
Nick walked into her room, 'What is this?' He asked motioning towards the doll like figure Jess had create earlier.  
He laughed slightly with a big smile. 'You drew my face on a melon?'  
'What else am I supposed to draw your face on?'  
'Nothing! Don't draw my face!'  
'Okay.' She told him in defeat.  
'Jess for some reason that girl out there, she is sexually aroused by other peoples misery... Do you understand the position that puts me in?'  
'It puts you in a really good position.' Jess answered with a small fake smile.  
'It really does! And then what happened.'  
'Okay! I understand how in this instance I might have cooled things off for you.'  
'Thank you for admitting that.' Nick told her.  
'And I am prepared to fix it,' Nick shook his head, 'Cause son, I'm going to get you... laid!' She said punching the air in front of her with the last word.'  
'No! No Jess, this is not a good idea,' he yelled at her as she walked out of the room, 'Your plans never work!'  
'Hey everyone!' Jess yelled to the strangers and her roommates in the kitchen.  
'Who is this?' Holly asked.  
'I'm Jess, hi. We're going to play a little game we like to call True American.'  
'Actually we were just talking about that Jess, we were going to play it anyway.' Winston told her giving her a look telling her to leave.  
'But! We're going to do it a little differently then usually, 'cause plot twist! It's going to be stripper True American.' Jess said with a big smile, Nick came up behind her and muttered in her ear, 'not your worst idea.' With a small smile.  
Jess returned the look and went to the fridge to get all the alcohol.  
'How do we play exactly?' Daisy asked.  
'Ha! Listen to this one over here!' Schmidt laughed and pointed to her. 'Ugh honey there are very advanced rules to such a game, so Jess, Nick, Winston and I are gonna play by rules. But you two, just play how you think.'  
'Okay Schmidt thank you.' Nick said annoyed, 'So you start off and there are four zones. An alternate zone is a crazy zone.'  
'And there is a trail of chairs but the floor is lava, you can't touch it.' Jess said with her arms on her hips.  
'It is 90% drinking game, and there is a loose Candy Land like structure.' Winston told them.  
The four roommates started to spread out the furniture over the floor.  
Jess set up alcohol on the coffee table in a star like formation. 'These are the pawns; they're the soldiers of the secret order. This is the king of the castle.' She told them touching the large bottle of Jack Daniels in the middle of the star.  
'And remember everything you hear in True American is a lie, knock on wood.' Schmidt said knocking on the wall.  
'And it starts with a shot gun tip off okay?' Jess stated.  
'Are we doing teams?' Nick asked them.  
'Yes! Let's get this started up in here!' Schmidt said doing hand motions.

After an hour of playing, Schmidt was shirtless, the two girls had their jackets off, Winston lost his pants, and Nick was without a shirt although he still kept his trench coat on. Jess was left without her leg warmers and her apron.  
Holly had been wearing a black fuzzy hat after making it far longer than anyone else in the cold zone and when she left had received a small husky dog plush toy.  
Nick stood on top of a cushion then Holly joined him, followed by his disappointment, Schmidt. They all held on to each other, trying not to fall off.  
Jess moved another space closer to the coffee table and cheered. 'I'm going to win! In all of your faces!'  
Winston stood on a stool beside Daisy who lost her balance and had fallen in to the "lava". Everyone gasped. 'She's out!' 'Another bites the dust!' 'Woo!' They all screamed over each other.  
'That means she's out too!' Jess yelled at Holly. The two friends had been on the same team, so if one goes so does the other. Schmidt and Nick let go of her sadly. Nick glared at Jess a little bit.  
CeCe walked in soon after that, to see Jess in a bra and a big skirt, nick in a trench coat and Schmidt in only his pants. Winston and the two girls cheered from the sideline holding beers. Winston had his phone out and was showing the girl who had rejected him earlier random pictures on his phone.  
'What kind of True American is this? And who are you two?' Cece asked  
'CeCe!' Jess yelled then got back into the game.  
'Strip True American.' Winston told her.  
'I am Daisy and this is Holly.'  
CeCe laughed a bit, ignoring the two girls and grabbed a beer. 'Go Jess!' She cheered for her best friend.  
Schmidt, Nick and Jess were the only ones left, now that it was down to three, Nick and Schmidt split from a team and Jess had never had a partner since there was an uneven number. Jess and Nick sat on the couch as Schmidt quizzed them. They put their fingers up to their forehead and yelled 'JFK!'  
'Oh and you two are outa here!' Schmidt yelled dancing on the couch. He claimed victory. Jess laughed loudly but yelled 'No!' And Nick moaned.

Holly watched as Nick saddened from his loss. Feeling turned on again. Throughout the game she had watched closely and realized he wasn't all that sad. Ever since they had gotten back to the loft and Jess had come in she saw his sadness leave and happiness come to him.  
Sam then walked in to the chaos. 'What is going on here...?' He asked.  
'Strip True American' they all yelled at him.  
He took a couple shots and joined in on everyone yelling nonsense.  
Schmidt did body rolls standing on the couch chanting his own name.  
Jess and Nick walked over to the cheering people.  
'I love the way you look after you lose.' Holly told Nick grabbing his arms. 'You look so pathetic.'  
Nick didn't care for the insult so leaned in to kiss her.  
'Hey!' he was cut off. 'Nicks not pathetic I think he's smoken hot!' Jess yelled at her.  
Everyone turned to Jess with stunned faces. Sam slightly drunk after his couple shots laughed quietly not caring.  
Nick walked over to Jess who was a couple feet away from everyone else. The small crowd of friends made a line excited to see what was going to happen. Schmidt ran beside Cece and Holly.  
Nick started to feel even more drunk then before. '_You_ think that _I'm_ smoking hot Jess?' Nick asked her with a small smile.  
Jess felt her head start to pound although she was feeling good about what she had said. 'Ya Nick, the whole grumpy old man thing kind of works for me.'

Nick bit his bottom lip and his eyes opened wider in shock. What was she doing?

'I like that you can't take care of yourself, I like that you always have scruff on your face and that you hate everything. I know that when you say something sweet you actually mean it because it's not that often that you do.' Jess half yelled at him.  
Nick stood there shocked peering down at her. He looked up to his friends and the two girls.  
'And I also like that when we fight I get to just yell at you, and that is so much passion there between us.'  
'Are you saying you're in love with me?' Nick asked with a slight smile.  
'What! No! I never said anything about that or even liking you for that matter.'  
'I don't think it's fair that you can just yell at me and say all that stuff with all these people here. I want to sleep with that women and you come in here and be my cooler once again! It's not fair Jessica!' Nick yelled at her  
'Oh so I'm your cooler and you're my fluffer! You're putting this on yourself Nick! You don't have to let me cool you down!'  
Nick stared at her eyeing her face. Watching her eyes he looked down to her lips.  
'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Schmidt started chanting quietly.  
Everyone looked at him. 'We're not going to kiss Schmidt, what is your problem.'  
'KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!' CeCe joined in with him this time.  
'Guys! Stop!' Nick yelled at them  
'Just kiss me!' Jess told him simply but sounded eager.  
Everyone had joined in on the chanting now, even Holly and Sam.  
Nick looked at her, he was suddenly feeling slightly aroused and it didn't help that she was in only a bra and a skirt. 'Are you a tonguer?'  
'Am I a tonguer?' Jess asked weirded out.  
'KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!' Continued to play in the background.  
'Nick just do it.'  
Nick grabbed both sides of her face delicately and leant in. He was confused, scared, excited and happy all at the same time. He had almost kissed Jess a couple times. The first was when they almost had a threesome with the landlord. The second was when they were on the beach. The third was after one of their fights but ended up shaking butts at each other instead. The fourth was when they were in the desert with the coyote and she was telling him how much she cared about him. The fifth was when Jess was joking around and "picked him to have her babies". Nick thought back to all those moments as he leant in and realized how much he wanted this, how much he craved her lips.  
She pulled her head away from his grasp. 'I'm sorry you can't do that.'  
'What did I do?'  
'Your face!' She said rolling her eyes, stalling. She wanted to kiss Nick. She had for a while. She was not in love with him or necessarily even like him, but she was attracted to him. He knew that, and she knew the feelings were mutual. It scared her how passionate Nick looked as he leant in to her. Like he had wanted it just as bad as she did.  
Nick groaned and grabbed her face again and smiled widely leaning it.  
Jess laughed and pulled away again. 'What! You can't kiss with your teeth!' She told him with a big smile. Jess thought he looked absolutely adorable. She loved it when he smiled, brought a side to him that turned her on. Although as she had said, the old man look really worked for her too.  
The emotions that went through her mind gave her a headache. Her friends and two strangers were still chanting at her to kiss Nick.  
He grabbed her face yet again and stared at her ignoring everyone else. 'Ready?' He asked her swallowing.  
'Yeah.'  
'No going back now.'  
'The suspense is killing me!' Schmidt yelled.  
Nick then gave her one last look.

**Ya I know. Cliff-hanger, I am mean. If you want to know what happens next leave a ****REVIEW****! If I get enough feedback I will post the second part of this chapter TONIGHT! Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3, Passion

**So here is part two of the last chapter as promised. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I DO NOT OWN NEW GIRL (seriously if I did the show would have been ruined by now)**

Chapter 3, Stripper True American (part 2)

_He grabbed her face yet again and stared at her ignoring everyone else. 'Ready?' He asked her swallowing.  
'Yeah.'  
'No going back now.'  
'The suspense is killing me!' Schmidt yelled.  
Nick then gave her one last look._  
Jess stared deep into his eyes as if giving him permission. Nick slowly leaned his head in feeling his mouth water as it craved her lips. He was inches away from changing everything between them but couldn't make the move. Nick loosened his grip around Jess' face sighing and slowly letting go, his eyes apologetic. Jess then placed his hands back to her cheeks and gave him a look. A fiery, passionate look. One that he had never seen and it made him want her more. Jess then felt an urge and finished what he couldn't, bringing her face up to his and lightly kissing him. At first Nick was hesitant and in shock. Jess was kissing him. He was kissing her. Barely, but it was happening. Softly he repositioned his hands. He felt happy. So, so happy yet dizzy and his knees felt weak and he was scared. Cupping her face more confidently and deepened the kiss, massaging her lips with his own. Wanting and _needing_ more.  
Jess moved her hands down his arm to his back and pulled him closer. She was enjoying this, more then she should have. It felt wrong, yet so right. Her boyfriend was watching and was cheering her on, along with her roommates, best friend and two strangers, one who Nick was supposed to be sleeping with that night.  
But she didn't care. In that moment she forgot that everyone was there, she could no longer hear the chanting of everyone, just a faded empty nose that made her think time had stopped. He tasted of alcohol and something unexplainable. As if she'd lost something and finally had found it, after years of searching.  
Jess opened her mouth and their tongues smashed together. "So she is a tonguer" Nick thought. Jess tasted amazing, as if happiness had a taste.  
'Woe!' 'Guys slow down!' 'Stop! 'What are you doing!' Everyone yelled at them. Schmidt literally fell to the ground out of the suspense and hotness playing out in front of him.  
Jess was feeling "twirly" all of a sudden and couldn't help but reach to un-tie his trench coat. She just needed to touch him.  
Nick rubbed up and down her back feeling her warmth beneath his finger tips. He heard yelling but the words were fuzzy. He felt his stomach drop as Jess pulled away from him. They looked each other. Jess had her mouth open, with her red lipstick slightly smeared. Nick licked his lips enjoying the last of the kiss.

'Guys! What is wrong with you! We said kiss not free porn!' Winston shouted at them.

'Guys why don't we all take a second and calm down.' Nick yelled.

'Ya come on guys, just two bros makin out.' Jess said.

Everyone looked at her and she looked around curling her lips in. She looked at Nick who had a disgusted look on his face and shook his head.  
'Jess! Bedroom, now!' CeCe said sternly dragging her away.  
'Nick man what was that?' Winston yelled at him.  
Nick just stared at him unable to find words.  
Winston pushed him over to the couch and sat him down, Daisy followed, amused with what had happened.  
Schmidt sat up slightly to find Holly beside him kneeling down. 'I'd first like to thank you for being the first thing I see after watching that.'  
'You're jealous aren't you?' Holly asked him.  
'What? I am not!'  
'You're lying I can tell, you seem bothered.'  
'I am not jealous,' he lied with a small laugh. 'At least not of those two specifically if that's what you mean. Maybe I'm a bit saddened that I haven't had passion like that myself for a very long time now.' Schmidt told her sitting up and looking towards Jess' room to where CeCe had gone.  
'Saddened huh?' Holly asked and bit her lip.  
Schmidt looked at her and decided to play along. 'It's just so hard sometimes you know.' He told her dramatically. 'Sometimes I just want to give up, but she's too special. I could never give up on a girl like that. I can't help but hate myself for letting her go.'  
'Oh I know, I know sweetie.' She said pouting her lips and rubbing his hair.  
The sad part is Schmidt wasn't lying.

'Jessica day, you want to explain to me what that was?' CeCe asked her best friend. Jess sat on her bed as CeCe got her a pair of pyjama bottoms and a matching top. She gave them to her and Jess put them on.  
'Why are you freaking out right now? You guys are the ones who wanted us to kiss.'  
'I was thinking more of a peck, and then everyone just moves on. But no, you guys go for a full out make out session! There was something between you two Jess! A spark! A passion!'  
Jess looked at her best friend. 'I don't know what you want me to say CeCe! It was awesome yes but my boyfriend is also out there right now! My _BOYFRIEND_ CeCe.'  
'Jess for having a boyfriend you sure did just kiss the hell out of Miller.'

'Nick man, speak!' Winston shouted at him.  
'What do you want me to say Winston?' Nick asked him smiling.  
'Why are you smiling?'  
'What are you talking about I'm not smiling.' He said with a huge smile across his face.  
'Are you in love with her?' Daisy asked him.  
'No! We kissed! People kiss all the time! It's no big deal guys.'  
'Hey um I'm going to get going cause I'm really drunk and a little weirded out right now, tell Jess I'll call her tomorrow.' Sam told them and left. Everyone looked confused by his sudden casual urge to leave, then just carried on.  
'A kiss isn't that big of a deal but a passionate make out session is a pretty big deal.' Winston told him.  
'You guys are crazy! Look I'm going to go to bed cause too I'm drunk and it feels like I'm wearing a hat, but I can't feel one on my head. So before things get super weird,' He got up and waved. 'Night guys.'  
'We are so passed weird right now Nick!' Winston shouted at him as he walked away.  
'That was kind of crazy huh?' Daisy asked Winston.  
'I don't even know what to say.'  
'How about we go to your room and see if we have that crazy passion thing.'  
Winston looked at her. 'I've been trying my moves on you all night and you've been rejecting me, and now all of a sudden you're just in.'  
'Yup.'  
Winston looked at her then got up 'Alright.' He answered and led her towards his room.  
'What do you say to going to your room now?' Holly asked Schmidt.  
'I'd say _Ha Ba Ba Bang_.' Schmidt answered trying to keep a smile off his face.  
She looked at him with a straight face.  
'Yes, let's go to my room, I would very much enjoy that.'

'Look Jess I gotta go, I have a brunch tomorrow.' CeCe told her friend grabbing her purse.  
'Ce?'  
'Yeah Jess?' She asked tiredly.  
'You really like this guy don't you?' Jess asked her seriously about the Indian man she had been seeing.  
CeCe gave her a small smile. 'You got to talk to Nick babe. Let me know how it goes.'  
'Whatever, let me know how your fancy dancy brunch goes.' Jess told her watching her walk down the hallway and out the door. She looked at Nick's room; she could see his light on under his door. She walked over and stood in front about to knock then sighed. She tried again but shied away. "What is wrong with you Jess?" She asked herself in her head. She lifted her hand to try once more and failed then ran in to her room closing her door half way.  
Jess groaned and laid down in her bed, she was so confused, and angry that she was confused. She should just be able to walk over to Nick's room laugh it off and carry on. But she can't, she couldn't admit it to CeCe but the kiss meant something, and it scared her.

Nick laid in his bed with his hands over his face and groaned. Earlier that day he had been in the exact same spot when he woke up. Back just hours ago when things were simple and uncomplicated. Now he didn't know how to feel. He had to talk to Jess, he knew he had to. He had been debating what to say and how to say it for the past hour now. Theories ran through his head of what would happen if he went over to her room. Would they kiss again? What if they ended up sleeping together? Or maybe she would be mad? Or happy? He really had no idea and it was time to go find out. Nick walked up to his door and closed his eyes, he opened it quickly and walked over to her room. She still had the light on and her door was slightly opened. He knocked softly. 'Jess? Jessica?' He heard nothing so peeked through to see her sound asleep on her bed. He smiled slightly and walked over to her. 'Jess, Jess wake up.' He whispered and rubbed her back.  
Jess woke up to see Nick in front of her. 'Nick?' She asked still half asleep.  
'Come on stand up.' He said.  
Jess did as told leaning on him too tired to stand properly. He peeled back her sheets and sat her down. Nick slightly touched her hair and reached to take her glasses off and put them on her night table. 'Good night Jessica.' And he got up to turn the light off.  
'Nick?' She mumbled.  
Nick look down at her from the door, the hallway light making her just visible in the darkness.  
'Thanks for taking care of me.'  
He looked at her with a small smile. 'Go back to sleep Jess.' He told her and walked back to his own room.

**Alright, this chapter was way longer then I planned it to be, I debated whether or not to have them kiss but could not handle not having it in there! I think a part of me will die if they do not kiss in the episode; I am so excited for it! Good news is that there is only two more days! Thank you all so much for the reviews they mean the world to me! There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER! I promise to have it submitted sometime before 5 pm on Tuesday; it could even be up tomorrow! I just have to make sure it is up before the episode airs! Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4, Happy

**Another promo came out, a behind the scenes kind of look and my hypothesis was pretty wrong. I see now that Jess keeps making up excuses for Nick to get closer with Holly. I think that at the end when Nick and Jess both end up with their two fingers on their forehead may mean that they have to kiss? Anyways here is the last chapter to 'Cooler'. Please Review! It makes my day! For the last time I do not own New Girl or anything of these characters. Enjoy!**

Jess woke up that next morning with a slight headache. She pulled the sheets back and slowly sat up. Her door was half open and she could smell food being made. Her mouth watered and she smiled closing her eyes. Jess grabbed her glasses and headed towards the bathroom to clean up to ran into Winston. 'Morning Winston.' She said with a yawn.  
'Morning Jess.' He said brushing his teeth. 'You feelin' alright?'  
'Yeah, tired, head hurts but what can I expect.' Jess told him as she brushed her teeth. She spat in the sink then looked up to see a girl walking into the bathroom.  
'Morning Winston.' She said with a big smile.  
'Good morning Daisy. Fun night last night right?'  
'It was alright.' She said flirting with him then left for his room again.  
Jess looked him with a shocked smile. 'Winston!' She said impressed and clapped.  
He bowed once and followed Daisy.  
Jess walked out to the kitchen to find Nick making breakfast.  
'Nick! Look at you!' She said walking over to him. 'Oh are we making more butter bacon?'  
'Yup want some Jess?' He asked seriously with a winning smile.  
'I'll have one just one piece. I think you deserve the rest.' She joked with him.  
'I made toast too.' He said pointing to the plate of toast.  
'Wow! Nick! They aren't even burnt, good job man!' She told him giving him a high five.  
Nick looked at her awkwardly and she squinted her eyes back in confusion. 'What?' She asked.  
'Um are we going to talk about last night?'  
'Oh Nick I forgot! So how was it, I bet she was amazing in bed' Jess told him trying to sound excited.  
'What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with anyone.' He answered confused.  
Jess tilted her head and went to grab a mug. 'What! Where's Holly then? Daisy was with Winston.'  
'Jess do you not remember what happened last night?'  
Jess poured herself her coffee and sat on the counter beside Nick making his food. 'Let's see we played some True American. Stripper version actually and Schmidt won.' She told him trying to remember everything.  
'Anything else?' He asked with a small laugh. He knew she was going to remember and when she did she was going to freak out. 'Anything else at all?'  
'Nothing important.'  
'Oh owe that hurt.' Nick replied with fake sadness then shot her a smile.  
'What are you-'  
'Good morning Jess, Nick, you two slobbering all over our breakfast?' Schmidt asked walking out of his room in his blue robe that was way too short.  
'You mean drooling? Because Nick actually did a gre-'  
'No.' He cut her off again. 'I meant slobbering; don't get too much passion on the bacon.' He told her sternly and walked to the bathroom.  
Nick laughed and looked at her.  
'Nick! Why are you laughing? What is he talking about?' Jess asked slightly annoyed but couldn't help but smile.  
Holly then appeared out of Schmidt's room. 'Morning you two, oh kitchen sex, classy.' She said and walked away.  
'Oh Schmidt come on man.' Jess said mad at him for sleeping with the girl Nick was supposed to be with. 'Want me to beat him up for you Nick? I could try.'  
Nick laughed at her again. 'I'll be right back.' He told her then rushed after Holly.  
'Holly! Hey wait.' Nick called her opening the door out to the hallway and closing it behind him.  
She stood by the elevator 'Oh hey happiness.'  
'I'm sorry about last night.'  
'What do you mean? I had sex with the saddest man in the room, my work is done.'  
'Schmidt? No, no Schmidt isn't sad he's just a douche bag!'  
'And you're a happy man, sometimes things change.' She told him.  
'I'm not happy! What are you talking about! I'm the same guy from the bar last night!' Nick told her.  
'No Nick you're not. I guess you don't realize it, but you are happy. With her you are, she makes you happy Nick!'  
'You mean Jess?' Nick asked shocked. 'No, you don't understand, Jess is my roommate, she drives me crazy.'  
'There is something special between you two Nick, don't let her slip away.' Holly said as the doors to the elevators opened. 'Tell Daisy I'll call her later!'  
'Yeah alright.' Nick said and stood there shocked.

It had been hours since breakfast and Jess still hadn't remembered the kiss. Nick thought it was funny; she was confused by all the jokes the three guys were making and was getting frustrated. He was started to get concerned now though, she actually didn't remember their kiss. A part of him hurt and another was relieved. It wasn't a for sure thing that she didn't know either, no one had specifically told her what had happened, so how could she remember?  
Nick sat out on the couch watching House Hunters, Schmidt was in his room and Winston had gone to pick up some pizza for dinner later. He could here Jess in her room, shuffling around, reorganizing maybe? He wasn't exactly sure. Nick got up and walked over to her room, deciding it was time. 'Hey Jess.' He said walking in. She had her closet now in perfect order; everything was set straight and looked perfect.  
'Oh hey Nick.' She said with a small smile walking out of her closet wearing a black simple dress with a green strap around the waist.  
'Hey do you wanna sit down?'  
She looked at him curiously but went and sat against the back of her bed.  
He went in front of her and faced her criss-crossing his legs.  
'What's up Miller?' She asked jokingly.  
'Jess we kissed last night.' He spilt; he had planned on leading in to it.  
'What?' Jess asked shocked.  
Nick studied her face; she had a small smile but didn't show much emotion other then confusion.  
'Well more made out I guess.'  
'Woe woe woe. We,' she motioned between the two of them and Nick slowly nodded, 'made out...' She finished quietly. 'You're lying.'  
'No Jess I'm not lying, why would I be lying about that?' He asked her sounding a bit angry.  
Jess sat up and reached for him pushing his back down. There was no sweat. 'Oh my god you aren't lying.' She said cupping her face.  
'Of course I'm not lying Jessica; I can't believe you don't reme-'  
'I thought that was a dream!' She yelled. 'Oh my god! That was real?'  
Nick looked at her. 'You thought that you dreamt of us making out?'  
'It didn't seem realistic! It still doesn't, I keep picturing it in my head.' She told him.  
'Wow I must be an awesome kisser.' He said with a big smile.  
Jess laughed quietly. 'But you know how stupid was that? Oh man! We were so drunk!' She told him awkwardly trying to sound convincing.  
'I don't know there was a lot of passion going on, I think you have to be a bit sober for that.' He flirted with her.  
'It was totally crazy.' She said ignoring him and looking away.  
'For the record, you did start the kiss.' He said.  
'What! What are you talking about? You grabbed my face. If I remember correctly I pulled away more than once!' She yelled at him with a smile.  
'Ha! Yeah but I was backing down and you didn't let me so you finished it for me.' Nick told her.  
'So I have two responses to that. One, that's because you're not a finisher Nick. And two, that makes you sound so pathetic!'  
'I actually get that.' Nick said honestly.  
Jess laughed looking at him. 'Crazy.' She mumbled again playing with her bedspread.  
'Just out of curiosity, how was it from my part?' Nick asked.  
'Are you asking me how you're performance was?'  
Nick shrugged and nodded changing his position on her bed to get comfier.  
Jess looked at him weighing her options. She could tell him he was "just alright" or "she had had worst." Or even "I know you tried." To throw him off. And of course she could just tell him the truth. Jess decided to go with a lie, which she was awful at.  
'I've had worst. It was alright. I know you tried.' She rushed saying all of them.  
Nick gave her a turtle face. 'Now tell me the truth.'  
Jess groaned. 'Nick.'  
'Fine,' he said, 'I'll go first.' He looked up at her face. 'It was pretty hot.' He said with a small smile. 'I haven't felt that way kissing anyone before...ever. I felt happy for once, but also scared and a little bit high. I didn't want it to end but I wanted to get far away from you at the same time. It was like after all those fights and screaming matches all this energy was built up and released in that kiss.' Nick told her staring off then meeting her eyes. 'I was pretty drunk though so you know.'  
'Oh ya same, drunk as sailor.' Jess lamely told him. Did he really mean all that stuff he had just said? She was confused and scared. But a bigger part of her was happy and excited. 'I felt the same way.' She told him, knowing he deserved the truth.  
'Yeah?' He asked.  
'Yeah.' She nodded.  
'Hmm.' He mumbled. 'You said some stuff about the "old man look" working for you and that I was "smokin' hot", was that true?'  
'Miller how much do you expect out of me?'  
'Hey, I'm just making casual conversation.' He told her as if stating a fact.  
She rolled her eyes. 'It's kind of my sweet spot.' She said scrunching her nose.  
'Interesting, and what about the smokin' hot part?'  
Jess looked at him with her lips curled in 'Haven't we had this conversation before?' She stalled.  
'For the fun of it lets no.' He answered.  
'Okay! Maybe.'  
'Ha! I knew it! This is great.'  
'Why is this great?' She yelled at him.  
He stood up. 'I don't know Jessica.' He answered her honestly walking to the door. 'And for the record,'  
Jess looked at him with an amused smile.  
'I wasn't that drunk.' He finished.

**This was a short and sweet chapter to end off the minor story, I'm sad it's done but it kept me busy through the weekend. Tomorrow the real 'Cooler' airs and I couldn't be more excited! Seriously if they don't kiss I am crying myself to sleep. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! Maybe I will write another one! I'm thinking maybe some more short ones and maybe one super long? Thank you all so much :)**


End file.
